Round n' Round
by Yara-Blair.Hitzig
Summary: Zero and Kaname are going to a dance, wonder how the night will end.  this is chapter 7, of my story, wavering.


It wasn't as if he didn't know that headmaster cross would send him different suits to try on, but THIS was ridiculous. Zero sat on the edge of his bed glaring at all the suits piled and thrown around the room. "What's all this?" he asked through gritted teeth. Meanwhile Cross had been going through many different ones, holding them up for Zero to give his opinion, oblivious to the hunter's angry glares. "I'm not getting married!" Headmaster Cross turned to look at him "and you never will unless you socialize." lightly scolding him the 'mother' figure held up another one.

"Fine, that one's fine." By now the hunter was about ready to agree to anything if it meant some time alone. "But this one would look much better on you Zero-kun!" Head master Cross argued back. Sighing and laying back on the bed in irritation Zero rolled his eyes. "Then how about you chose whichever one you like and I'll wear that." he knew that Cross was looking forward to 'dressing him up', it would mean a lot to him, and normally he would never allow it. But this had been going on for hours and right now he didn't care.

Cross skipped out of the room five minutes later, all the suits in hand. "this is going to be so much fun!"

As Zero stared at the ceiling, he felt a wave of relief overcome him. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go, but it just made him feel so embarrassed. He didn't want to care what kaname thought about him. Besides, letting Cross dress him up would work out for the both of them; Cross got to 'bond' with Zero, and he would look good without effort. He turned on his side. Why did it even matter what he would look like? It wasn't as if he ever cared much about his appearance, but something about Kaname's words made him anxious.

Zero turned on his side, and after a few seconds of silence growled in frustration, and sat up. Rummaging through the room, he finally found what he was looking for. "Enough of this crap!" He settled on his bed, opening the paperback novel and began to read.

His thoughts would turn the events in the novel and replace them with the characters from his own story; creating a role for everyone. In a way it was comforting to know the book had an end. He knew that unlike this life of give and take, despite the hardships or obstacles, the characters in the book, would reach paradise.

* * *

The week went by in slow torment; having the days dully passing only made the anticipation increase. Of course Zero was trying his best to seem indifferent, and, to everyone else he appeared as usual. But in reality he was very confused; he usually hated social events, and would refuse to go, however, this time he was almost looking forward to it.

Once Friday came along, the hours seemingly passed by as minutes. Girls were excused from classes early so they could prepare, and guys had 'study hall' for the last two periods. Zero, of course, disregarded the rules and disappeared anyways.

He ended up back in his room, only to find his suit laying across his bed. Looking at the garments, it seemed that Cross really understood his taste in clothes, a good thing too; No matter how formal, there was no way he would ever show up to any event in a tux.

* * *

Kaname had ordered everyone to be prepared before he was. At the moment, he sat at a table in his room drinking tea in a casual shirt and slacks. He already knew what he would wear, but he was dying (if possible) from the nervousness. He didn't want to rush to the dance only to find Zero was not there. In fact, he knew in his whole being that the hunter would not be there early, or at all if he could help it. He smirked as he remembered the last time he attended a dance, long before any part of yuki had awaken.

He had attended only for her sake, because she was more beautiful to him than anyone else. Despite wearing her normal uniform, the change of atmosphere had made his heart race. Vaguely, he remember the hunter standing behind her.

Perhaps if he was a bit late he would surely find him leaning against the wall, shying away from the girls, just as he was that day; a long way down the road from where they now stood.

His hands fiddled with the tea cup in front of him, and as he realized his impatience, glared intently at the glazed porcelain . All of his self-control was fading, at the moment, it was the pearly china's fault. He glared at the tea cup with such intensity and concentration that he didn't realize when his eyes began to glow red and the windows rattled from the pressure. The delicate china vibrated in his hands, both because of his power and the strength of his hands, until at last it shattered.

He sat there staring at the broken tea cup and his bleeding hands. He wasn't acting like himself; all of his usual patience -self control- was fading.

He didn't move an inch as the cuts on his hands slowly healed. He sighed as he relaxed his shoulders, his need for the hunter was breaking through. The wall of control he had built within him was no longer useful, and he knew it. A while longer and he stretched back in his chair, as he only could in the privacy of his own room.

"I hope all goes well", he sighed as he stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Looking at the ballroom, he didn't understand why he hated social events. The room was dimly lit, giving the room a surreal feeling as pearl-colored sheets hung from the walls, and a magnificent, chandelier brought the canopy together atop the dance floor.

He stood there staring at the beautiful painting, he didn't want to be here? It was absurd, if anything, this room was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Zero took a seat at a table near the back of the room; although he would've liked to sit near the dance floor, it wasn't in his character to appear so eager.

As he looked around the room, he realized that most of the vampires were already there. _Vampires? The blood suckers! _He forced himself to be rude. When had he forgotten what they were? They were the monsters who killed his family, that took the life he had wanted. Why couldn't he say it anymore? _blood suckers, leeches, ticks!_

Zero was too absorbed with his internal conflict he didn't realize when Ichijou approached his table. Of course Ichijou noticed something was wrong with the hunter based on the faces he was making, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Violet eyes looked up to meet the blond, who bowed slightly. "Kiryu-kun, I apologize for laughing. Are you alright?" In his mind he growled and stared at the blond suspiciously. _Is he trying to make conversation? What the hell does this leech want? _He couldn't hate Ichijou, even though he tried, he couldn't. The green-eyed boy seemed to be able to read his mind. "You are aware you're making scary faces, Kiryu-kun? You might frighten away the girls." Zero couldn't help but blush and growl out loud. "I don't care about these dumb brats!" His comment overheard by some girls at another table, they flinched and moved to a different part of the room. Ichijou laughed gently to his reaction. "I apologize. Are you waiting for someone? You've been looking around for a while now." Again the hunter blushed and looked away. "No! Who the hell would I be waiting for?" The blonde replied with a knowing smile. Zero understood his expression and stood up as he slammed his fists on the table. _Screw this crap! I'm getting the hell out of here!_

When Zero turned to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked back to meet chocolate brown eyes. In Ichijou's place was nothing but an empty chair. "Already leaving Kiryu-kun?" His deep voice resonated within Zero, and he wished kaname would say his name again; remembering the way his lips moved as his name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

Kaname couldn't help but smile as Zero just stood there, staring back at him with those deep, knowing eyes. Taking advantage of the hunter's docile behavior, he motioned for them to sit, and in his daze, Zero complied.

"I thought you were on your way out, I'm glad I was mistaken." He smiled gently and Zero just blushed. Of course, Kaname knew that he wasn't wrong, but he was glad that his presence made the hunter change his mind. Still, he expected for Zero-kun to oppose. Right on cue "I AM on my way out!" Before the boy in front of him could make to move away, kaname place a hand gently atop the other's. The hunter froze, looking up into his eyes. "Please don't leave…Zero"

Coming from kaname's lips, the word sounded so strange, so foreign. The way his lips moved as they spoke his name made them look so enticing. He moved forward subconsciously, and watched as those lips curled up into a smirk. Zero moved back and glared at the pureblood. _This arrogant son of a bitch! What the hell? _As Kaname stood, moving towards Zero, the hunter began to move away, walking backwards, as he stared him down. "What the he-" Kaname didn't wait for his protests, pressing his lips against the hunter's. "mmm!" He could feel Kiryu-kun's face heat up as his tongue slipped past his lips.

Kaname inwardly smirked as Zero's arms clutched the front of his suit, leaning on him for support as he moved between the hunter's legs.

After a couple of seconds, Zero pushed against Kaname's chest. "No! You can't do random crap like that here!" He blushed and panted slightly, flustered. The pureblood, confident as always, brushed his comment aside as he placed his hands on either side of his face. Zero's hands immediately went to Kaname's wrists, holding on to him lightly, as the other's lips came closer to his own. But the pureblood's lips never made contact, instead he spoke above a whisper. "perhaps we could do this elsewhere?"

Zero looked up into those chocolate brown eyes, filled with so much hope; waiting for his answer. Why did he look at him like that? Why couldn't he push him away? What if he-He didn't get a chance to continue his train of thought as Kaname pulled him away. "Wait! What the hell? Let go of me you stupid leech!" He was being led through the crowd of people, and although he pulled his hand back, he wasn't going to win against a capricious pureblood.

* * *

He'd hoped to make their first time special, a beautiful night in bed, slowly making it's way into the morning light. However, at this rate he'd doubt they would even make it to the room.

Kaname was burning with desire, with need. Zero pressed between kaname and the wall, his shirt unbuttoned, tie hanging loose, and only one shoe on. The pureblood on the other hand, was already down to his pants. Zero leaned his head against Kaname's shoulder, sweat beginning to slick his hair to his forehead, meanwhile kaname rubbed against zero's length, causing the hunter to tremble against him.

He had to admit, he quite liked the reactions he was getting, and although the hunter was a tad apprehensive, his protests had been silenced once things began to get good.

Kaname inwardly smirked, he knew the hunter wanted this too, but wouldn't outright admit it in fact, he'd most likely continue to deny it until the last possible second. Licking his lips he looked down at zero, who was biting his lower lip to keep from crying out, to him was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Kaname pulled at zero's arm as he brought him to the floor beneath him. His tongue licking up the salty taste of zero's skin, coaxing a breathy moan from the hunter. "haahhh…k-kka…n-name!" zero tried to get the pureblood's attention, but his way of doing it was only encouraging the vampire to continue faster. Looking into zero's eyes as he lay there panting, half dressed, kaname couldn't help but groan at the sight. His hands tugging at the hunters pants, almost tearing them off from the force, and causing zero to yelp. "kaname…"Zero panted. He didn't respond, only looked up into zero's eyes. "bed."

Kaname, pulled zero up as the hunter wrapped his legs and arms around him. In between kisses and stopping every few feet to grind against zero (using the wall for support), Kaname managed to get to the room and place zero atop the dresser. "Not making it to the bed"

Zero groaned as his back hit hard against the wall, and through the haze of frenzied lust, he could hear objects falling and breaking as he was set down atop the dresser. Kaname didn't free the hunter's lips as he began to rock against him, the dresser squeaking from the movement.

In the back of his mind, Zero was aware that he had his arms wrapped around Kaname's neck, but when the vampire held him close by the waist as they grinded together, all protests were silenced.

Kaname slid his hands down zero's waist, slender fingers hurriedly moved to the front of zero's boxers, lightly tracing his fingers over the hunter's erection, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. His lips sucked on the skin of his shoulders, moving back and forth between his shoulder and collar bone with such an intensity that caused the skin to redden. The hunter only rolled his head back to give him more access. Kaname suddenly stopped, looking into violet eyes. "Zero…"A silent question as chocolate brown eyes begged for permission. After a subtle nod, the hunter was pulled away from the dresser. He expected the soft mattress against his back, instead he lay, sprawled on the floor with the Pureblood hovering above him.

Kaname wrapped Zero's legs around his waist as he grinded against him, the hunter whimpering from the friction this action caused.

"aah….Ka…n-name…wait!" Zero pushed the boy on top of him away as he sucked on his neck. The pureblood made no move to acknowledge his words. Again he pushed at his shoulders "G-ghh…ahh…w-wait...mmm b-bed!" Kaname let out a low growl that sent chills down Zero's spine. "can't wait…needs to be now!" The pureblood continued his ministrations as he slid off Zero's boxers.

Kaname pulled away from the hunter, undoing his pants quickly. When he looked back to the boy on the floor, he couldn't help the heat that ran straight to his groin. The hunter lay on his back panting, a blush spread across his cheeks as his hair framed his forehead; violet eyes glazed over with lust stared up at the aroused vampire.

He was right, there was no way in hell he would make it to the bed.

Kaname kissed zero's feverish skin, and as he moved up to the hunter's neck, his fangs elongated as his thirst caught up with him.

So many different desires ran through him, he didn't know which one to sate first.

His hands moved on their own, rubbing the hunter's erection. Zero arched his back and moaned as kaname touched the heated member, loving the shocks of pleasure that coursed through his body.

The pureblood's fingers moved lower, probing a finger into his entrance; causing zero to bite his lip and whimper in pain. As the pureblood continued to stretch him with his finger, his lips nipped and sucked at the skin on his inner thigh, causing zero to writhe in pleasure, forgetting the discomfort. Kaname inwardly smirked as he looked down at the panting hunter below him; he was never as docile as he was now, practically begging him with his body to take him. He loved this version of Zero; a sight of vulnerability and honesty. At some point he stopped moving all together, simply staring at the boy under him; the desire on Zero's face, and the sounds of pleasure drawn from his throat were undeniable, but he was going to draw out this moment a bit longer.

Kaname moved to Zero's neck, scrapping his fangs lightly over the skin, causing the hunter to shudder lightly.

The feather-light touches to his heated skin were driving him crazy, he almost couldn't believe how wanton his voice sounded "kaname…" The pure blood needed no further encouraging as zero thrust his hips upward, the sweet friction killing any hopes for further foreplay.

Kaname's hands went to Zero's hips, aligning himself with the hunter's entrance. He couldn't hold back as he entered him, he pushed in as far as he could go. Violet eyes opened wide, his back arching as he cried out in pain. The pureblood roughly sucked the skin on zero's neck, his fangs gently breaking through skin causing the hunter to pant and moan louder.

The metallic liquid filled Kaname's mouth as the hunter knotted his fingers in chocolate brown curls. The iron smell filled the room, increasing the level of hormones like an aphrodisiac, both of them overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through their bodies. Kaname licked the wound on Zero's neck, the hunter digging his nails in to the flesh of the pureblood's back as he began to move faster inside of him.

"Zero…zero.." The hunter looked up into those deep, brown eyes, tearing up a bit and closing his eyes when the tears threatened to spill. In response the pureblood slid his tongue into zero's mouth, swallowing the gentle sobs that escaped, exploring the liquid heat. The pleasure building for both of them, that zero couldn't pretend he didn't like it. Instead pushed his hips upward to meet Kaname's thrusts. He held the pureblood tight against him, as the pureblood sucked roughly on the pulse on his neck, tracing his jugular with his tongue and making zero shudder. The tension building as they both moved against each other, faster, harder. "k-kaname...ahh…wai-wait!" He didn't plan on stopping so close to completion. His pace only picking up as zero arched his back and reached climax, shuddering as he held onto kaname, the ripples going through his body as the pureblood went over the edge as well.


End file.
